


Like Mother, Like Daughter: Bianka & Sammi-Jo

by flickawhip



Series: Like Mother, Like Daughter [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bianka and Sammi-Jo have a 'date'.RP Fic.





	Like Mother, Like Daughter: Bianka & Sammi-Jo

Bianka Cullen browsed the singles adds on the 'Girls in Uniform' web site. She smiled as she found one she liked the look of.

"Hmmmm this might have potential..."

She mused and sent a quick IM to see if the girl would respond. Sammie-Jo had been reading her e-mails when the message sent button popped up, she had clicked to see the girl's profile and smiled as she responded, the girl seemed sweet, it was definitely worth a try. Bianka smiled as she saw the girl respond. She began to type.

_Hey Cutie, You look fine. If you’re looking for fun long term or short then you could do worse than me. Let’s meet I'd lovvve to get to know you better in person and I'm sure I'd soon get to lick you, oops I meen Like *wink* you all the more. Bianka._

Sammi-Jo was beaming as she responded. 

I don't do one-night stands... so don't even think you'll win me that way. Other than that ... I'm in. 

S-J. XXX

Bianka smiled.

_Then come meet me.... I live as 224b Lefton Courts. Juts ring my bell hun...oh and one small request.... come in uniform. (Take that request however you wish *wink*)_

_Bianka. XXX_

Sammi-Jo had smiled, logged off, moved to find a clean uniform then written the address down and made her way there. Soon enough she was ringing the doorbell. Bianka smiled and opened the door.

"Hello Nurse..."

She purred. 

"Miss Bianka?"

Bianka nodded.

"Yes that's me."

"Can I come in?"

Bianka purred.

"Oh most definitely."

And stood to one side. SJ smiled and entered. Bianka smiled and locked the door. 

"You have a lovely home..."

"Thank you."

Bianka said.

"You have a lovely uniform and body."

"Thank you."

SJ smiled, kissing her cheek softly. Bianka smiled and kissed SJ on her cheek in response. 

"So... bedroom?"

Bianka smiled.

"Sure...but I thought you weren't into one-night stands."

"I'm not... I just don't trust people until I've seen their bedroom... Besides, if we get on... it won’t be just one night..."

Bianka smiled.

"Okay sounds fair."

She said and led SJ to her bedroom. SJ smiled as she followed her. 

"Very nice..."

Bianka smiled.

"Well...thank you sweetie."

"I only speak the truth."

SJ teased, inching closer. Bianka smiled and waited. SJ smiled, kissing her softly. Bianka kissed back softly. SJ smiled softly. 

"Who leads?"

Bianka smirked.

"Leads....are we going to make love?"

"If you'd like to?"

"I'd love to..."

"Then pick."

Bianka smiled.

"Then you lead."

"Settle on the bed then sweetness."

Bianka smiled and complied. Sammi-Jo quickly undressed her, dropping her own outfit before kneeling over her. 

"Ready Sweetie?" 

Bianka nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Sammie-Jo murred and kissed her before working her way lower, cup and caressing Bianka's breasts before suckling on them. Bianka was soon panting. Sammi-Jo murred and kissed her way lower. Bianka's panting soon turned into soft purrs as Sammie-Jo got lower down her body. Sammi-Jo murred moving to suckle on her clit. Bianka began to purr even louder. Sammi-Jo upped her suckling a little. Bianka began to stroke Sammie-Jo's hair as her purrs turned into mews. Sammi-Jo upped her pace. Bianka cried out and came.


End file.
